Prohibido Amar
by majox
Summary: La decision fue tomada...pero la vida le brinda una segunda oportunidad...RxR Capitulo Final...Dejen reviews...
1. Reprimiendo

**Reprimiendo…**

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, todos los titanes se encontraban haciendo lo de costumbre, Starfire intentaba preparar la cena, Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugaban video juegos, Robin revisaba cualquier información en la computadora central, ya que recientemente habían tenido muchos enfrentamientos, y Raven, ella se encontraba en su habitación, últimamente estaba actuando muy extraño, bueno, mas de lo habitual…

Cy: **BOYAAAAAA GANEEEE**…

Cb**: No viejo… eso fue trampa, quiero la revanch**a- (reproche)

Cy: **Bestita, por que no aceptas que soy el mejor**-Dice el grandulon mientras hace su peculiar baile…

Cb: **Vamos una vez mas, ahora si te voy a ganar**-

Cy: **Por favor viejo… ya hemos jugado unas 197 veces hoy, que te hace pensar que esta vez si vas a ganar**…

Cb**: Bueno…-** Intento decir el chico Bestia, pero fue interrumpido por la extraterrestre del grupo.

St: **Chicos creen que así sea suficiente para meterlo en el horno??** – Dice mientras enseña un enorme boul repleto con una masa rosada…los chicos ponen una expresión de asco, pero intentan disimular.

Cy: **Si Star, esta perfecta**- miente Cyborg, mientras Chico bestia lo mira con ganas de querer matarlo.

St: **Que bueno, entonces ahorita lo meto, esta receta es una delicia en mi planeta**- Dice la pelirroja mientras se encamina a la cocina, pero antes de llegar es interrumpida por el líder del equipo, quien se había apartado de su "importante" trabajo, al escuchar la conversación de sus amigos y ver el desagradable aspecto de la "comida" de Star…

Rb**: Star, lamento despreciar tu apetitosa cena, pero hoy tengo ganas de ir a comer pizzas… no se te apetece??…-** Pregunta el petirrojo.

St: **yo no tengo problemas amigo Robin, pero creo que nuestros amigos tienen muchas ganas de probar mi receta especial**…

Cb y Cy: **No te preocupes por nosotros Star, mejor vallamos todos a comer pizzas, otro día comemos esta deliciosa comida**.

St: **Bueno! entonces la pondré en el refrigerador, jeje esta comida tiene la ventaja de que nunca se daña** – Dice la extraterrestre inocentemente, mientras el resto de los titanes la miran con cara de decepción , debido a la larga duración de la comida, no siempre podrían evitarla ..

Rb: **Oigan, quien va a decirle a Raven esta vez??-** Pregunta el líder algo atemorizado…

Cb: **Para que decirle? Hace meses que no sale con nosotros…por que hoy si lo haría?...además, la ultima vez que fui a avisarle termine en el basurero de la ciudad.**

Cy: **Es cierto viejo, apuesto que ni se va a dar cuenta**…

Rb: **de todas formas Cyborg, ella sigue siendo parte importante de nuestro equipo, y no la podemos excluir de esa manera…**

St: **Yo iría con mucho gusto amigo Robin, pero la última vez que fui ni siquiera me quiso abrir la puerta**.

Rb: **De acuerdo, yo iré, espérenme en el auto… en seguida voy…**- Dice el líder mientras se encamina hacia el cuarto de la hechicera, una vez en frente, toca la puerta, pero nadie le contesta, lo intenta nuevamente y nada, en el tercer intento por fin recibe una respuesta, pero no precisamente la que el esperaba.

Rv: **Que quieres Robin… estoy ocupada…**Pregunta fríamente

Rb: **Raven me abres por favor**…

Rv: **No me puedes decir desde ahí? –** pregunta la hechicera con una voz mas fría de lo habitual.

Rb: **No Raven, por favor es un minuto.**

Rv: **De acuerdo, ya salgo-** Dice mientras se encamina a la puerta de su habitación, la abre y sale, quedando justo al frente del chico maravilla.

Rv: **Aja, aquí estoy…que es lo que quieres?- **con el mismo tono frío.

Rb: **Los chicos y yo tenemos hambre, y estamos pensando en ir a comer unas pizzas…querrías venir con nosotros??**- pregunta tiernamente.

Rv**: eso era todo… podías preguntármelo desde afuera… y no Robin, no quiero ir a comer pizzas con ustedes…**Dice mientras se coloca su capucha, se devuelve a su habitación e intenta cerrar la puerta, pero no lo logra debido a la intromisión de uno de los pies de su intrépido líder.

Rb: **No Raven, eso no era todo… que es lo que te pasa??** Últimamente haz estado muy cambiada, ya lo de Trigon paso… ahora que es lo que te preocupa??

Rv: **Nada Robin, todo esta bien, solo estoy siendo yo misma, y si no les gusta solo díganmelo, y yo me marchare..**

Rb**: Raven esta no eres tú, hace ya más de tres meses que no nos acompañas al parque o a comer pizzas, solo sales de tu habitación para pelear, ¿Qué le paso a la Raven de antes?**

Rv**: Jajaja…Que ridiculeces dices… sigo siendo yo, solo que no me habías conocido lo suficiente, ahora con tu permiso, necesito seguir trabajando,** dice mientras intenta nuevamente cerrar la puerta de su habitación, el líder sin mas remedio quita su pie para que esta cierre sin problemas. Una vez cerrada se da la vuelta y se recuesta de ella**... **_**¿Qué es lo que te pasa mi Rae?**_ se pregunta, pero ya no tiene tiempo que perder, y camina decepcionado hasta el auto para salir con sus amigos.

Al entrar en su habitación lo primero que hace Raven es sacarse la capucha, lagrimas corrían por su rostro, Robin tenia razón algo le pasaba, pero ni siquiera ella misma sabia que era…

_¿Qué es lo que me pasa? _Se pregunta…mientras se asoma por la ventana y observa como se alejan sus amigos… _¿Qué pasa Raven, sabes que quieres ir con ellos_, _por que tienes miedo?_ Se pregunta nuevamente, más lágrimas recorren su rostro… _Algo me esta sucediendo últimamente, no me siento la misma de antes… pero por que me afecta de esta manera…__** ¿POR QUE? **_Pregunta algo más histérica y de repente, algo extraño comienza a suceder, las luces comienzan a apagarse, todo se vuelve oscuro, y a Raven le comienza un intenso dolor de cabeza, este poco a poco va incrementando, hasta que Raven no lo puede evitar y tras un enorme grito de dolor, cae desmallada, mientras una siniestra voz se apodera de su sub-conciente.

Por que vivir así Rachel?? …mi linda Rachel… viviendo, lo único que logras es alargar tu sufrimiento… y para que?? …vale la pena vivir de este modo…**quieres…amas**…**sufres…**y por mas que lo intentas no puedes evitarlo, son sentimientos que te queman, que te carcomen, que se apoderan de ti…

¿Qué piensas hacer Rachel? Te estas arriesgando demasiado, o se te olvida acaso que…**TU NO PUEDES AMAR…EL AMOR NO SE HIZO PARA TI**… el amor es un lujo, que un demonio como tu nunca podrá experimentar, … y si lo hace, solo será para convertirlo en odio…_Conviertes la luz en oscuridad, la esperanza en muerte, la alegría en miedo y la magia, en maldición_… así eres, y así siempre serás, asúmelo ya Rachel Roth, por mas horas de meditación, y por mas que intentes esconderte… no lo puedes evitar, déjate ir… tu solo viviste para cumplir tu destino… y lo lograste… **Felicitaciones**… pero ya… ya cumpliste tu ciclo vital, no tienes nada que hacer acá…tu no perteneces a este mundo, o mejor dicho, tu ya no perteneces a la vida, tu lugar esta en el infierno, junto con tu padre, y junto a los demonios como tu… o creíste que después de vencer a tu padre ibas a poder vivir como una mortal corriente…jajaja…. Que ibas a tener una familia, unos hijos? un esposo que te amara?…blah blah blah… que risa me das…tu eres prohibida… tu no amas… y a ti no te pueden amar…

**A****súmelo ya Raven…Raven… Raven…RAVEN!!**

&

&

Este fic es algo así como un experimento...espero que les guste

Mañana les pongo el pedacito que falta de este capitulo...

Besos

Majo!°

Dejen Reviews!


	2. Vivir o morir?

**Vivir o morir?**

Una luz comienza a cubrir, a matar, toda esa oscuridad, y ahí, en el piso, en medio de la habitación, se encuentra Raven, bañada en sudor, poco a poco comienza a abrir sus ojos… parece que todo había sido un sueño… o quizás no?...lenta y delicadamente se levanta, toma un pequeño reloj negro de una de sus gavetas, y observa la hora…ya eran las 3 y 50 de la madrugada, y al percatarse de que ya no podía recuperar nuevamente el sueño, toma la decisión de ir a darse un baño, y ahí, reflexionar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Una vez dentro de la bañera de agua caliente, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado últimamente…

_RAVEN PENSANDO…_

Se que últimamente he cambiado mucho, sobre todo con mis amigos…pero aun no me explico el por que… ¿que razón tengo para actuar de este modo?… (Se sumerge unos segundos dentro del agua y vuelve a salir) ¿De quien será esa voz con la que soñé? (se pregunta) Es aterrador, pero creo que tiene razón… eso debe ser lo que me pasa… estoy sintiendo… estoy sintiendo muchas cosas nuevas, y eso es normal para cualquier persona… pero yo no debo… para mi fue prohibido sentir… y tengo que aceptarlo… (golpea el agua fuertemente) pero no puedo evitarlo…no puedo evitar ver a mis amigos y querer estar con ellos, divertirme, no puedo evitar verlo a el y querer abrazarlo, besarlo (se sonroja)… pero no… eso es un lujo que no me puedo permitir… además, el no siente lo mismo por mi, se que a el le gusta Star… ella es muy linda… y libre…se que es mi amiga, pero no puedo evitar enojarme cada vez que la veo junto a el… le tengo tanta envidia, se que no debería, pero como quisiera poder ser tan libre como ella…decir todo lo pienso y siento, sin tener el riesgo de lastimar…pero no…soy un demonio…. Y por desgracia para mi, los demonios nunca tienen un final feliz (una lagrima corre por su rostro)…

Un final… yo tenia un final…pero acabe con el cuando mate a mi padre, ahora estoy en un mudo ajeno, sin camino, sin rumbo… me da miedo aceptarlo, pero es cierto, yo no pertenezco a este lugar… yo no merezco una felicidad… yo ni siquiera debería estar acá, tomando un relajante baño… yo debería estar en el infierno… de ahí provine, y ahí debo terminar…yo no podría aguantar la vida de un simple ser humano, reprimiendo cada sentimiento nuevo que me deslumbre…ocultándome de las personas para no quererlas…meditando para poder controlarme…viendo como los demás son felices y yo no poder serlo, ni siquiera poder compartir su felicidad, no podría aguantar verlo a el siendo feliz con alguien mas, eso me destruiria mas que cualquier profecía…si ese es mi nuevo destino, de verdad preferiría no vivirlo...

Tras otra sumergida Raven se levanta de la bañera, toma su toalla, va hacia su habitación y se cambia, colocándose su acostumbrado uniforme… abre la puerta de su closet, y se observa en el enorme espejo que hay detrás de ella… _¿Qué debo hacer ahora?_... se pregunta mientras cierra sus ojos…lagrimas corren nuevamente por ellos, y a los dos segundos el espejo que tenia enfrente estalla, ocasionando un desastre en su habitación, y una cortada en su brazo derecho… Raven observa como la sangre corre a través de su herida, y termina en la alfombra de su habitación… **se que este es mi único camino,** **pero me da tanto miedo perderlos…perderlo…**dice mientras limpia la sangre con su mano izquierda, pero sin intentar curarse con sus poderes… **Pero no tengo mas opciones…**Dice finalmente, desapareciendo de su habitación y apareciendo en la azotea de la torre… donde se prepara para meditar mientras un nuevo amanecer aparece frente a ella…

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde, casi todos los titanes se hallaban en la sala principal, hace poco tiempo habían acabado de comer, y ahora, tan solo se encontraban pensando en que hacer, ya que ningún villano había dado la cara ese día, se encontraban realmente relajados, pero aburridos…

Rb: **Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Raven? **–preocupado-

St: **Yo no amigo Robin…**

Cb: **No te preocupes viejo, debe ser que aun no ha salido de su habitación**. – Justo en ese momento aparece Raven detrás de la puerta, pero al percatarse de que hablaban de ella se escondió para que no la vieran- **Sabes que ahora, prácticamente vive ahí…**

Rb: **tienes razón, seguramente est**…-pero no culmina la frase por que es interrumpido-

Cy: **No viejo, esta mañana, cuando me levante a las 5:30, me pareció verla en la azotea meditando… creo que todavía esta allá**

Rb: **Que! esta meditando desde hace casi 8 horas, y aun no almuerza, ni siquiera a desayunado, lo mejor será que valla a**…- En el rostro de Raven se reflejo un pequeña sonrisa debido a la preocupación del petirrojo, pero esta desapareció con las palabras de su amigo verde-

Cb: **Que vallas a donde viejo? Lo único que vas a conseguir con ir a buscarla es que te pegue unos cuantos gritos, y se enoje aun mas de lo que ya esta**

Cy: **bestita tiene razón Robin… Raven esta muy rara últimamente… lo mejor es dejarla sola por un tiempo… quizás se le pase como aquella vez**…- Raven no pudo contener unas lagrimas-

Rb**: Creo que tienen razón chicos, pero…**

St**: Nada de pero Robin, no te preocupes tanto…-** Lo abraza, Raven se pone roja de la rabia, y hace que explote un pequeño bombillo de la cocina, y en ese instante desaparece, ninguno de los chicos logro verla, ni tampoco sospechaban de su responsabilidad ante el estadillo del bombillo-

Raven reaparece en su habitación, las palabras de su sueño le resonaban cada vez mas en la cabeza, sin darse cuenta ya estaba perdiendo esa amistad que tanto deseaba conservar, pero ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, tenia que dejar que se fuera, era su deber alejarse…pero no lo soportaría, no podría vivir nuevamente en la soledad, sin esos amigos que le demostraban tanta lealtad y cariño… **vivir?** He ahí el detalle… en ese momento fue que entendió la realidad de su sueño… vivir esa infelicidad de su soledad no valía la pena… entonces la mejor solución será **morir**… justo cuando la hechicera pensaba en esas tan temibles palabras, una alarma titilante comienza a sonar, dando a entender la aparición de un villano.

Totalmente confundida y aturdida, Raven se dirige hacia la sala principal donde se encontraban sus amigos, quienes la miraban extrañados, **¿Qué ocurre Cyborg?** Pregunto Chico Bestia impaciente**… parece** **que es Doctor Luz, se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, vallamos cuanto antes**…Le responde el hojalata presuroso- **De acuerdo, TITANES AL ATAQUE!!** Grita el chico maravilla lo que da partida al traslado de los jóvenes titanes hasta el lugar de los sucesos.

Una vez allí, los titanes se sorprenden de lo que muestran sus ojos, ahí, en sus narices se encontraba Doctor Luz, rodeado de cientos de robots, tenia un traje rojo con negro, y parecía mucho mas fuerte y decidido que antes, rápidamente los titanes comienza a atacar a los robots con todas sus fuerzas, dejando al "pez gordo" para el final, la lucha iba muy bien, a pesar de la desventajosa cantidad, los robots eran muy frágiles y derrotados fácilmente, ya les quedaban mucho menos de la mitad. Raven luchaba algo distraída, no se podía quitar de la cabeza la decisión que acababa de tomar, pero los titanes que estaban tan entretenidos con su lucha, no le prestaban atención a su torpe batalla, el único que se dio cuenta de la extraña situación fue el menos indicado, Doctor Luz observaba extrañado como batallaba la cuervo, y sigilosamente se iba acercando hasta ella. Todos los titanes voltearon preocupados al percatarse de lo peligrosamente cerca que Raven tenia a Doctor Luz, quien se hallaba justo detrás, **RAVEN!!- **grita Robin preocupado, al ver que este comenzaba a crear una enorme bola de luz roja… rápidamente Raven se voltea, y todos los titanes se muestran aliviados al ver que crea un escudo protector entre ella y Doctor luz , ninguno de los cuatro titanes le quitaban la vista de encima, esperaban tan solo que el ataque terminara, y Raven contraatacara ferozmente, acabando con la batalla, debido a que ya no quedaban casi robots, pero ella, lo único que tenia en la mente era su debate entre morir y vivir en la soledad, y justo cuando el ataque estaba a punto de chocar contra el escudo, los rostros de alivio de los titanes cambiaron a unos de terror al ver que el escudo desaparecía y el ataque golpeaba justo a Raven, dejando a oscuras todo su mundo.

Doctor Luz enloqueció en ese momento. Al igual que los titanes, el esperaba su derrota por parte de la hechicera, pero no fue así, entre angustiados, tristes e impactados, los titanes llevan a Raven hasta la enfermería, y derrotan por completo a Doctor Luz, mientras que este no terminaba de regocijarse y alardear el haber acabado con la titán que mas odiaba.

En la enfermería, tres de los titanes esperaban impacientemente…

St: (sollozando) ¿**Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué paso con los poderes de mi amiga?**

Cb**: No se Star… La seriedad de Chico Bestia incluso daba miedo**…

Rb: **Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber ¿que pensaba Raven durante la batalla?**… su voz era fría y constante, y en su rostro, todavía se veían marcados los surcos que habían dejado sus lagrimas, el pensar que Raven había hecho eso a propósito, no lo dejaba en paz…

Al salir Cyborg, la escena se veía realmente deprimente… Chico Bestia se encontraba consolando a Star, aunque parecía que el necesitase alguien que lo consolara… por otro lado, Robin se encontraba de pie, recostado de la pared, como si esta se fuese a derrumbar…al percatarse que su gran amigo salía de la enfermería, corrió hacia el **¿Qué paso Cy? ¿Cómo esta?** Preguntaba presuroso, pero la mirada de su amigo mitad robot, no le transmitía tranquilidad. **La he logrado mantener con vida, pero ha sido muy difícil… algo extraño sucede con ella, normalmente ella es la que se cura a través de sus poderes… como cuando Chico Bestia se convertía en ese monstruo y creíamos que la había atacado… ella quedaba en especie de tranque mientras se aliviaba, pero esta vez no es así… y eso me preocupa…no se cuanto tiempo pueda mantenerla con vida.**- esas palabras penetraron en los titanes, como filosos puñales. La expresión de todos fue una total tristeza, pero la de Robin, a parte de eso, mostraba impotencia, esto le confirmaba sus sospechas, lo de Raven no era un accidente, ella lo hacia a propósito… era como si ella quisiera morir… **¿Podemos pasar a verla? **Pregunta el líder cabizbajo… **No, aun no… yo te aviso… **apenas escucho esas palabras el líder se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo por la puerta hacia la azotea, dejando a todos los titanes tristes y consternados.

Espero que les guste…

Dejen reviews

Majo!


	3. Quiero Vivir!

**Quiero vivir!**

El líder del grupo aterrado, confundido y consternado por la situación, decide subir a la terraza para tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos, así como tantas veces ella lo había hecho. Se encontraba sumamente dolido, por mas que quisiera que sus sospechas fueran inciertas, todo apuntaba que eran reales… Raven había decidido poner fin a su vida, el amor de su alma se estaba muriendo, y el era el único responsable, el la había dejado sola, el no la había comprendido, el la había olvidado…todo era su culpa… el sabia que a pesar de esa apariencia recta y fría que la hechicera modelaba, ella era una frágil rosa negra, única y delicada, llena de amor reprimido y de falsas promesas, el debió darle su mano, su apoyo, su corazón y si ella se negaba, insistirle, y hasta rogarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde… y por mas que quisiera cambiar las cosas, no había nada que el pudiera hacer… mas que recordar los buenos momentos del pasado, llorar aquellos que nunca llegaron….y rogar que todo fuera un sueño…un mal sueño. Más de 5 horas paso el inconsolable chico, observando aquel silencioso, oscuro, solitario, pero espectacular panorama, relleno de recuerdos en los que la dama oscura era protagonista…pero ya era hora de volver a la realidad, esa cruda y fría realidad a la cual, el ya no quería pertenecer; resignado baja a la sala principal de la Torre, se alegra al pensar que se encuentra vacía, pero una voz familiar, lo hace retirar esa idea.

Cy: **Viejo… como te sientes? -** Al escuchar aquella voz tan apacible, el líder voltea automáticamente, y observa a su amigo robótico entrar detrás de el…caminaba lento y en sus ojos aun se reflejaba la tristeza.

Rb: **Cyborg yo…- **Pero no puede terminar la frase, porque el oír el llanto de su amigo, lo saca de su concentración, Cyborg, que siempre representaba la alegría y la fuerza, ahora lloraba como un niño pequeño…

Cy: **Creo que piensas lo mismo que yo **(entre sollozos)… **Lo de Raven no fue un accidente verdad?... sus poderes no fallaron? – **al decir esto ultimo, cierra su ojo humano con fuerza, dejando salir aun mas lagrimas, el líder solo asiente cabizbajo…

Rb**: Fue mi culpa Cy… yo soy el líder del grupo… yo debí haberla protegido y comprendido, ella me necesitaba, y yo no estuve ahí para ayudarla… no fui capaz de penetrar esa barrera de llanto y dolor que creo ante nosotros… y salvarla…-** Mientras hablaba, Robin no dejaba de mirar al piso, como si este fuera un espectáculo de luces…Cyborg camina hacia el y le pone una de sus enormes manos en su hombros.

Cy: **Sabes que no es tu culpa, todos tuvimos un parte de la responsabilidad, a veces se nos olvida que no todos somos iguales, y llegamos a cometer mil errores cegados por la ignorancia, la intolerancia y la apatía**- Robin sube la mirada buscando los ojos de su amigo…

Rb: **Dime Cyborg… ella va a vivir?-** Pregunta triste pero seriamente. Su amigo lo mira con un a mezcla de dolor y ternura.

Cy: **Rob… ella no esta bien, y lo que mas temo, es que ella no quiera estarlo…Yo se que esto es difícil, y mas para ti… me di cuenta que Raven es mas para ti que una simple titán…** da un abrazo a su amigo-

Rb**: Tienes razón Cyborg… es mucho mas que eso… crees que pueda entrar a verla?...**

Cy: **Claro… pero por favor ten cuidado**

Rb: **Claro amigo** (comienza a caminar a la enfermería)

Lentamente el líder comienza a abrir la puerta de la enfermería, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Raven, pero le daba miedo lo que pudiera conseguir. Al fin entra camina hacia una de las camas que allí se encontraban, en ella se estaba Raven, cualquiera hubiese pensado que dormía, si no fuera por la cantidad de maquinas que habían a su alrededor y conectadas a su cuerpo. El líder la ve con una mezcla de amor y ternura… toma una silla que se encontraba cerca y se sienta al lado de ella, le toma la mano y comienza a hablarle, como si ella lo estuviese escuchando.

_Raven lo siento, siento que estés aquí, sufriendo de esta manera, por mas que me digan que no es mi culpa, no puedo evitar sentirme responsable de lo que te pase, (le acaricia el rostro) como quisiera retroceder el tiempo y averiguar que es lo que te ocurría, por que tomaste una decisión tan fuerte como esta, sin pensar en las consecuencia, sin pensar en nosotros, sin pensar en mi… (Comienza a llorar) Raven por favor… despierta… no te quiero ver a si… no puedo verte a ti… siento tanta impotencia al no poder hacer nada mi amor… se le acerca… necesito tus consejos, necesito tus abrazos, necesito tus sarcasmos… te necesito a ti mi Rae… necesito que te levantes y así poderte decir lo que llevo tanto tiempo ocultando… (se acerca mas a ella) Que te amo (le da un beso en la frente) te amo Raven y si no estas conmigo… no se que pueda hacer…._

Justo en ese momento en un lugar muy lejano, en medio de una infinita oscuridad, se forma un pequeño punto de luz, y este poco a poco va creciendo... convirtiéndose en la única luz de aquel lugar tan oscuro, aunque opaca permita ver a una mujer, acostada, esbelta, delgada, delicada, con un traje blanco, y un violeta y largo cabello, sus ojos amatistas estaba cerrados, parecía estar dormida… pero con la aparición de aquella luz, sus ojos poco a poco se comienzan a abrir, y ella comienza a despertar, y se pone en pie, parecía confundida… y extraviada…**Robin **(susurra)… **Robin Yo también Te amo!** (dice aumentando el tono de voz… **YO TE AMO** …. Grita, pero en aquel lugar nadie la escuchaba**. Yo te amo pero tampoco puedo hacer nada, de nada me vale amarte, de nada me vale sentir… yo no debo hacerlo** (Se deja caer de rodillas) **Yo no quiero que sufras por mi… nada de esto es tu culpa todo es mi responsabilidad… mía y de mis antepasados, que me heredaron la maldición de ser un monstruo, tu no me puedes amar… y yo no te debo amarte…** (comienza a llorar) **mi lugar esta en el infierno con los de mi clase**- De repente, de la nada, una deslumbrante luz, mas brillante que la anterior aparece, una especie de portal blanco se abre dejando ver a una mujer muy parecida a Raven, pero mas alta y mas segura…

Rv: **Mama?…**(se comienza a levantar)** mama eres tu?**

Ar:(le abre los brazos)** Si soy yo mi amor… **(Raven corre hacia ella y la abraza)

Rv: **Mama… yo lo siento…**

Ar: **No tienes nada por que disculparte…** (Mientras aun abrazadas le acaricia el cabello)

Rv: **siempre termino haciendo que los demás sufran…**

Ar: **Raven… no te das cuenta?... nadie esta sufriendo por tu culpa… que no vez todo lo que haz logrado, salvaste a la humanidad, cuidas a tus amigos… muchas veces ellos son felices por ti…no entiendo por que decidiste que esto era lo mejor para todos** (dice viendo la aun existente oscuridad alrededor)

Rv: (se separa de su madre) tu** lo sabes mejor que yo Arella, yo no puedo sentir, yo no puedo amar… yo soy un demonio, y no merezco esas cosas. Este era el mejor camino que yo podía elegir…mi lugar esta con los de mi clase** (lagrimas corrían por su rostro, pero Arella camina hacia a ella y lentamente se las limpia)

Ar: **No Raven, tu solo eres una mitad demonio… tu verdadero poder esta en tu parte humana, la parte que heredaste de mi… esa es tu parte mas poderosa, es la que te permite sentir, amar, querer y también sufrir… nunca debes dejar de lado esa parte… ella es la que te ayudara a encerrar a ese demonio que llevas dentro de ti… y así poder vivir esa vida que de verdad te mereces **(le besa la frente)

Rv: **pero… pero aquella voz… es cierto… como puedo compararme con un humano completo… parte de mi esta hecha de pura maldad.**

Ar: Pero tu parte humana es mas limpia y pura que la de cualquier humano considerado "completo" que no te das cuenta?… eres una heroína, siempre intentabas ayudar a los demás, aun sabiendo lo que el destino te tenia preparado… a pesar de ser una persona tan cerrada entendías mejor que nadie a tus amigos y los ayudabas a seguir adelante… y ahora… y a hora estas aquí… sacrificándote por el bien de todos…quizás no te des cuenta pero eres una de las personas que mas amor siente y esta dispuesta a dar que yo conozco…

Rv: (impresionada) pero…

Ar: La voz que escuchaste eras tu mi niña… en medio de la desesperación… dejaste que el miedo y esa parte demoníaca hablaran por ti... Y por tu bondad te dejaste llevar…

Rv: que debo hacer Arella…

Ar: lucha… lucha por vivir… y por conseguir esa vida que quieres… y que te mereces… (Comienza a alejarse)

Rv: Espera no te vallas…

Ar: lucha Raven (sus palabras ya se escuchaban lejanas y de un momento a otro, Arella desapareció)

Raven quedo algo impactada, pero ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, cierra sus ojos…y comienza a pensar en sus amigos, en la vida en la tierra, en los jóvenes titanes, en Robin… **quiero vivir **(susurra)….** QUIERO VIVIR!! **Una despampanante luz blanca comienza a salir del cuerpo de Raven, y comienza a cubrir en totalidad aquella fría y profunda oscuridad.

Mientras que en la enfermería, Robin no se apartaba de su amada, aun seguía tomándole la mano, pero el sueño lo había derrotado, y se había quedado dormido, sentado en la silla, y con la cabeza afincada en la camilla donde estaba Raven… pero de repente algo lo despierta, y al abrir los ojos se sorprende… Raven había comenzado a levitar, Robin se levanta impresionado, y emocionado, corre a la habitación de Cyborg y lo despierta… Juntos regresan a la enfermería y Cyborg comienza a analizar nuevamente a Raven…


	4. Felices!

Disculpen la demora, mi computadora se daño por dos semanas, por suerte aquí estoy con mi capitulo Final!

**4to Capitulo**

**Felices**

Rb: **Cyborg… que ocurre? Como esta? Que paso?**

Cy: deja de analizarla y voltea hacia su líder - **Todos sus signos vitales se están restableciendo…ella se esta recuperando**-dice con una sonrisa que indudablemente el líder le devuelve

Rb: **eso quiere decir que…**

Cy**: No se que halla pasado, pero Raven ha cambiado de opinión…quiere luchar **-Robin voltea a ver a Raven, se acerca a ella y le toma la mano-

Cy: -Lo ve- **Pera ella aun esta delicada, y necesita descansar…**

Rb**: Entiendo…** (se sienta)

Cy: -los mira con picardía y ternura- **tu quédate acá y cuídala, yo iré a arreglar unas cosas…**- Robin asiente con la cabeza mientras ve desaparecer a su amigo a través de la puerta… Unas horas después no puede evitar hablarle, aun conciente de que ella no lo escuchaba.

_**No sabes como me alegro el que te **__**estés recuperando Raven, el que por fin abras de nuevo esos mágicos ojos que posees, y me regales una simple mirada… una mirada que logra congelarme y atraparme en una maravilloso mar amatista, lleno de sueños y nuevas ilusiones… una mirada que penetra mas allá de mi cuerpo y hace temblar cada una de mis emociones…no sabes como deseo que estés despierta escuchando cada una de estas palabras… que estoy seguro no repetiré, ya que estas palabras solo caven en este momento… te amo Raven**_-le aprieta la mano, y en ese momento el cuerpo de Raven cae en la camilla, extrañamente había dejado de levitar, Robin se preocupa e intenta salir en busca de sus amigos, pero había algo que se lo impedía, se voltea para ver que le obstruía sus intentos, y lo único que ve es la mano de Raven tomando la suya, aquellas pequeñas y pálidas manos deteniéndolo, rápidamente las toma y observa como poco a poco Raven comienza a abrir sus amatistas ojos.

Rv**: **_**Robin**_ (susurra)

Rb: _**Raven mi amor estas bien? Como te sientes?**_

Rv: -le aprieta las manos a Robin-** gracias Robin…**

Rb: **que?**

Rv: **Gracias por estar aquí conmigo… y por cada palabra** -Robin queda paralizado y una calido y rojo sentimiento recorre sus mejillas, coloreándolas.

Rb: **Tu me…** -Pregunta colorado, pero un quejido de dolor por parte de la hechicera hace que se detenga- **espera acá Raven, iré buscar a Cyborg…-**sale corriendo de la habitación en busca de su amigo.

Cyborg regresa a la enfermería para revisar a Raven por última vez, ya todo estaba bien, se había recuperado milagrosamente, ahora solo necesitaba descansar un poco mas y volver a sus actividades normales… Ya habían pasado dos se manas desde que Raven despertó, todos los titanes estaban muy felices por ello, incluso le habían hecho una especie de fiesta, sencilla, pero con mucho cariño, ellos estaban muy contentos ya que habían vuelto a ser el unido equipo de antes…

Una noche, todos se habían ido a dormir temprano, todos menos Raven y Robin, quienes se encontraban sentados en la sala, donde hace poco se encontraban hablando con el resto de sus amigos, a pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado, era la primera vez que ellos estaban completamente solos desde que Raven despertó, y en el ambiente se notaba una pesadez asombrosa, ellos no decían palabra alguna, ni siquiera compartían miradas, simplemente estaban sentados, con sus mejillas rojas... como si fuesen dos desconocidos en una primera cita, pero Robin, cansado de la situación, trata de buscar con sus ojos aquella mirada escurridiza de su hechicera, y al encontrarla, siente una increíble paz, que desaparece con sus palabras…

Rv: **creo que ya es tarde- **dice con un tono nervioso-**… Hasta mañana, que descanses…** -rápidamente se levanta y se retira de la sala.

Robin estaba impresionado y decepcionado con la actitud de Raven, el pensaba que después de lo que le había dicho en la enfermería, todo iba a ser mas fácil, pero no iba a dejar que esos sentimientos arruinaran sus sueños, así que se levanta y corre tras Raven, cuando ella esta a punto de entrar a su habitación, siente como una mano la toma del brazo y la voltea.

Rv: **Robin…** (susurra)

Rb: **Raven necesito hablar contigo, no puedo esperar mas…**

Rv: Raven se safa de su agarre, se voltea y sonrojada lo invita a pasar a su habitación, trancando la puerta a sus espaldas. **¿De que quieres hablar? **

Rb: **Raven necesito saber que fue lo que paso hace dos semanas…**(serio)

Rv**. Robin yo… yo prefiniría no hablar de eso… **

Rb: **Yo si Raven, soy el líder del equipo, me preocupa la seguridad de cada uno de ustedes… sobre todo la tuya…** Raven se sonroja y voltea para quedar frente a el…

Rv: **Lo que paso… lo que paso es que yo fui una cobarde… -**lagrimas comienzan a formarse en sus ojos y correr por sus mejillas - **tenia miedo Robin, tenia miedo de mi futuro, de la tristeza… no quiero estar sola Robin, aunque no lo creas ese es mi mayor temor… pensaba que por ser demonio ese iba a ser mi destino, estar condenada a la soledad, pero aun así sentir y amar…quizás te suene tonto, y lo es pero…** -no pudo terminar la frase porque sintió como las calidas manos de Robin rodearon su cintura.

Rb: **No me parece tonto Raven… todos los humanos le tememos a la soledad, y tu eres mitad humana… es normal tener miedo Raven**- la abraza fuertemente sosteniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho**- Yo tuve miedo cuando pensé que te había perdido… **

Rv: **Robin yo… yo no quise preocuparlos** -sube la mirada para encontrar la de el.

Rb: **Raven yo…** -la mira profundamente a los ojos- **yo te amo** -un leve color rosa aparece en sus mejillas- **te amo y nunca voy a dejar que estés sola**.

Rv:al igual que Robin estaba totalmente sonrojada**… Robin yo lo se… ahora lo se… y quiero agradecerte porque si no fuera por ti, yo no hubiese tenido el valor para regresar,** -acerca su rostro al de el - **yo también te amo-** susurra mientras cierra los ojos y se acerca mas y mas a el, Robin hace lo mismo, y en cuestión de segundos, sus labios se juntan formando un maravilloso primer beso, que ellos jamás podrían olvidar, ya que significaba el inicio de un verdadero amor…

Los días, los meses y los años pasaron, dejando atrás tantos momentos tristes como felices, ya todos los titanes habían crecido, y aunque seguían en constante contacto, el grupo de los 5 superhéroes llamados Jóvenes Titanes había desaparecido, para dar paso a 5 súper personas.

**Star**, mejor conocida como Kori, luego de un par de años de viajar por el mundo, después de separación de los titanes, regreso a su planeta de origen, donde se enamoro de uno de los condes, al poco tiempo contrajo matrimonio, pero a pesar de la lejanía de su hogar, nunca le faltaba tiempo para ir a visitar a sus amigos, incluso, en algunas oportunidades, se llevaba a su esposo. Las cosas en su planeta habían mejorado considerablemente, su hermana estaba presa, y el régimen se había restablecido. **Chico Bestia**, que ahora era conocido como Garfield Logan, había abandonado su carrera de superhéroe para dedicarse a la comedia, también se dio por vencido en tratar de convencer a la joven y rubia muchacha de que ella en realidad era Terra, y prefirió conocerla tal y como era ahora, acción que le dio muy buenos resultados, ya que acababa de cumplir un año de matrimonio con ella, quien como regalo de aniversario le dio la noticia de que en unos meses seria papa**. Cyborg**, Victo Stone, el mayor de los titanes, no perdió tiempo, y al poco tiempo de separarse del grupo decidió proponerle matrimonio a Abeja, quien felizmente acepto, se casaron y se mudaron a ciudad de Hierro, donde formaron una adorable familia al adoptar a Victoria, una hermosa niña, misteriosamente parecida a ambos, que este año cumplía 4 año de edad. Por ultimo, las aves del equipo, **Robin**, Dick Grayson, se caso con su eterna amada Rachel Roth, nuestra querida **Raven.** Y hoy, tras ocho años de declararse su amor, y tras cinco años de la separación de los titanes, componen una tierna familia de casi 5 integrantes.

Rachel y Dick se habían casado al poco tiempo de separarse del grupo, y al par de años, ya habían tenido a Ángela, su primera hija, una niña muy inteligente y parecida a ambos, había sacado el cabello negro de su padre, y los ojos amatistas de su madre… era una niña muy consentida y querida por ambos, incluso ahora que sabían que no iba a ser la única, pues Raven se encontraba en estado, de unos gemelos que de seguro llevarían alegría a la familia…

**Papa!** – Grita llorando una pequeña de tres años mientras entra corriendo a una especie de estudio, un hombre alto y de negra cabellera la carga entre preocupado y enternecido.

**Que pasa mi ****ángel? Por que lloras?-** Pregunta mientras la mece entre sus brazo y le acaricia el cabello.

**Papa…** - Dice entre cortadamente mientras en sus pequeños ojos se forman hileras de lagrimas**- mi mama esta llorando…Papi, algo le pasa a mi mami**- En el tono de voz de la niña se le escuchaba la preocupación, Robin queda impactado con las palabras de su pequeña hija, y preocupado la abraza fuertemente mientras corre escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de el y de su esposa, al, entrar, ve a Rachel acostada con lagrimas en sus ojos y una expresión de dolor en el rostro, el largo cabello de la hechicera se extendía entre su blanco vestido y las blancas sabanas , mientras su enorme vientre se escondía bajo las misma, Robin baja a Ángela dejándola en el suelo, mientras impaciente corre hacia la cama, ansioso de saber lo que aquejaba a Rachel, la despoja de las sabanas, y se aterra al ver una considerable mancha desangren el colchón.

**Rache****l**- Dice asustado mientras se acerca a ella y le acaríciale rostro**- Que ocurrió?**

**Robin, …me...caí…y** **Me…du…e…le….** – Dice entrecortadamente mientras cierra fuertemente sus ojos.

Desesperado Robin toma a Rachel en brazos y la lleva hasta el estacionamiento, cuidadosamente la deja dentro del vehiculo, y carga a Ángela, quien asustada los venia siguiendo, y la sienta en l asiento de atrás.

Ya han pasado 2 horas desde que Rachel ingreso en el quirófano, Dick permanecía angustiado mientras que Ángela dormía en los sillones de la sala de espera. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, El resto de los ex titanes habían ido a acompañar a Dick, la operación iba a cumplir casi 5 horas, y la desesperación del señor Grayson no podía llegar a mas, hasta que vio acercarse a uno de los doctores, quien al llegar sonrío, una sonrisa que reconforto al grupo de amigos de inmediato. El doctor le informo que ya podía pasar a ver a Rachel, los titanes lo apoyan y le dan ánimos, Dick carga a Ángela y se dirige a la habitación de Rachel, al entrar en ella una tremenda paz lo invade, y una lagrima recorre sus mejilla al ver en la camilla a su amada con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, y con Alexandra en uno de sus brazos y Alexander en el otro….

Rv:… sonríe al ver entrar a Dick**- Robin… Te amo…**

Fin!!

n.n

Espero que les halla gustado… por favor comenten!

Majo!!


End file.
